Un nuevo comienzo
by zoromugiwara
Summary: Kai es una chica que mientras huía de la marina acaba siendo naufraga. Por otro lado Luffy comienza su aventura. ¿Qué ocurrirá si estos dos personajes se juntasen? ¿Qué ocurrirá si esta chica resulta que tiene un pasado muy ligado a uno de los mugiwara?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic. Esta historia es una especie de adaptación de one piece pero con un personaje más, Kai, ¿Por qué quien no querría participar de algún modo en la historia de one piece y ser un nakama de Luffy? Esta es mi manera de conseguir esto. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Disclamier: todos los personajes y el trama de one piece, menos igual algún que otro OC, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Luffy y Zoro estaban en el bote cuando de repente vieron que se les acercaba a ellos otro bote.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Zoro.

-Vamos a ver, igual hay comida.

Los dos se acercaron al bote y a ambos le sorprendieron lo que había. Se encontraron a una chica inconsciente.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Luffy.

-Ni idea.

-Parece que necesita ayuda, subámosla en nuestro bote.

Los dos la subieron a su bote y la tumbaron. Ambos se quedaron mirándola sin saber qué hacer con aquella desconocida.

-Parece haber naufragado. Parece como si llevase días sin comer.

-Igual se he echado a la mar para ser pirata como hice yo- comento Luffy.

-No tiene pinta de ser pirata. Y tampoco tiene pinta de ser tan idiota de hacerse pirata sin tener tripulación y sin tener un barco decente.

Kai escucho, unas voces que no reconocía, de fondo se oía las olas del mar y la brisa marina le daba en la cara. Respiro con tranquilidad ya que no parecía que la había atrapado la marina. Comenzó a parpadear hasta acostumbrarme a la luz del sol. Los dos muchachos se dieron cuenta de esto.

-Mira, parece que se está despertando- dijo Luffy

Kai abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba en un bote junto a dos chicos. Estos dos chicos la miraban fijamente, uno el cual tenía una camiseta roja y un sombrero de paja, la miraba sonriente, mientras que el otro chico de pelo verde la miraba desconfiado.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi barco pirata, shishishishsishi- me dijo el del sombrero de paja- yo me llamo Luffy y él es Zoro.

-Yo soy Kai ¿Se supone que esto es un barco pirata?-pregunte al mirar el pequeño bote en el que estaba.

-Esto es solo por ahora ¡luego conseguiremos un barco mucho más grande!- dijo Luffy mientras habría sus brazos.

-Ya y ¿sois una tripulación pirata… siendo solo dos?- pregunté algo extrañada.

-Yo me quede igual- dijo Zoro.

-Pero luego se nos unirá mucha más gente. ¡Y necesitamos a un músico!- exclamo Luffy.- y así conseguiré ser el rey de los piratas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a ti?- preguntó Zoro ignorando a Luffy.

-Nada que no me haya pasado en estos diez últimos años.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Simplemente asalte un barco de la marina y me escape en el bote. Pero no se cuánto tiempo he estado navegando, hace dos días que se me termino el agua y la comida. Por lo menos no me ha atrapado la marina, pero tampoco sería la primera vez.

-¿Llevas así 10 años?- preguntó Luffy sorprendido

-Se podría resumir.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo varias razones para ir en contra de la marina, pero no os las voy a explicar. Pero se podría decir que mi mayor objetivo para conseguir mi sueño es joder todo lo que tenga que ver con la marina y el gobierno.

-Les tienes mucho rencor por lo que te hayan hecho- dijo Zoro. _Es curioso su cara me suena de haberla visto en algún cartel de se busca._ Pensó Zoro.

-¿Pero cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Luffy.

-19.

-¡Llevas desde los 9 años asaltando barcos de la marina!- exclamaron los dos.

-Más o menos, también he estado en algunas islas algunas temporadas. Dejémoslo así, es complicado de explicar.

-Vaya, entonces tienes que ser muy fuerte shishishishsi, ¿quieres ser mi nakama?

-Lo siento, pero yo trabajo en solitario.

Kai no podía creer que ese chico, que no la conocía de apenas hacia unos minutos le dijera que fuera su nakama. Aunque pareciera que era un chico honesto y bondadoso, los años le habían enseñado que no podía fiarse de nadie, y que sin duda se está mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Luffy por otro lado se quedó desilusionado. Esta chica a la cual acababa de conocer le había caído muy bien y quería de verdad que formara parte de su tripulación. Pero él no se daría por vencido, sabía que tarde o temprano conseguiría convencerla de que se una a su tripulación, de la misma manera que acabo convenciendo a Zoro.

Zoro, al contrario que su capitán, se quedó tranquilo al oír el rechazo a la petición de la chica. No se fiaba de ella, era parte de su carácter no confiar tan fácilmente en la gente, al contrario que su capitán. Y por mucho que esta chica pareciera seria, no se terminaba de creer su historia. Ella parecía estar muy segura de sí misma, pero a él no le parecía tan fuerte como decía, y tampoco se creía que llevase tantos años en contra de la marina. Además ni siquiera sabían de que era capaz esa chica, no sabían que era capaz de hacer, cuál era su especialidad. No sabían absolutamente nada de ella.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano cambiaras de opinión. Y que cuando te juntes a nosotros lo pasaremos en grande shishishishishishi.

-Te he dicho que no voy a juntarme con vuestra banda, yo trabajo en solitario.

-Luffy te ha dicho que no quiere unirse.

De repente vieron un pájaro enorme volando encima de ellos.

-Chicos, ¿os gustan las aves?- pregunto Luffy mientras se le pasaba una mala idea por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Zoro.

-Espera y veras- Luffy estiro sus brazos al mástil del barco- ¡gomu gomu no pistoru!

Luffy se estiro y se lanzó a por el pájaro gigante.

-¿Se acaba de estirar?- pregunto Kai.

-Si es un hombre de goma.

-Con que ha comido una akuma no mi, interesante.

-No pareces extrañada.

-Eso no es nada comparado con mi akuma no mi.

Ambos miraron arriba y pudieron comprobar que el pájaro había atrapado a Luffy por la cabeza y que se lo llevaba a algún lado.

-¡Ayudadme!-grito Luffy.

-¡IDIOTA!- grito Zoro- ¡pero no has visto que es enorme!- Zoro cogió los remos corriendo y comenzó a remar a toda velocidad para alcanzar al pájaro gigante.

Kai se agarró como pudo en el bote debido a la extrema velocidad a la que iba el espadachín. Pero en el camino en el que se dirigía Zoro, se encontraron a tres piratas naufragos pidiendo que les llevaran.

-¡Apartaos! ¡No puedo parar! ¡Subir como podáis! ¡Rápido!- exclamo Zoro.

Los tres naufragos se agarraron al bote y se consiguieron meter a dentro.

-Vaya, vaya habéis sido muy rápidos.

-¡Has intentado matarnos!- gritaron los tres a la vez.

Uno de ellos saco una espada y apunto con ella hacia Zoro mientras decía:

-para ahora mismo el barco somos los hombres del payaso Buggy el terrible, este barco ahora es nuestro.

A Zoro al oir aquello se le cambio la cara por completo. pero que se habían creido que eran para intentar hacerse con el bote. Zoro se levanto y comenzó a pegarles a los tres. Después de esto los tres naufragos acabaron remando el bote.

-Vaya, lo sentimos mucho no sabíamos que eras Zoro el cazador de piratas.

-Por vuestra culpa he perdido a mi amigo, remar en línea recta.

-Asi que eres el famoso Zoro Roronoa, he oído mucho de ti- le dijo Kai- pero dime, ¿como un cazador de piratas se acaba convirtiendo en pirata?

-Es largo de contar. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-En cuanto lleguemos a tierra me marchare. Buscare provisiones en la aldea y algún barco o algo. Luego ya vere. No quiero molestarnos mas.

-Por lo que a mi me respeta, a Luffy no le molestas en absoluto, es más, ya sabes que te quiere dentro de la banda.

-Si lo se, pero eso no va a ser así.

Poco más tarde consiguieron llegar a una isla. Pero nada mas atrancar el bote, se pudo oir un ruido enorme que procedia dentro de la isla. Ese ruido estaba seguido de una gran luz. Al verlo se podía ver que habia sido una explosión.

-¿Qué es esa explosión tan grande?- pregunto Zoro.

-La especialidad del capitán, la Buggybala.

-La Buggybala- repitió Zoro mientras sonreía.

-Vaya, aunque parezca interesante, no puedo entretenerme con esto- dijo Kai, que al igual que ha Zoro también se le ilumino la cara.- tengo que irme. Un placer haberos conocido.

Y dicho esto la chica se fue dejando a Zoro confuso.

-¿Sabes quien es esa chica?- le pregunto uno de los hombres de Buggy- es Kai, la loba escarlata, piden por ella 50.000.

-Vaya, quien lo diría.-contesto Zoro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con algunos trabajos de clase y apenas he tenido tiempo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y espero que os guste.**

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Nami se encontraban navegando en el mar junto a los amigos de Zoro, Johnny y Yosaku. Este último se estaba recuperando de un escorbuto. Era de noche y mientras cenaban, decidieron que lo mejor era conseguir un cocinero para el barco, de esa forma, conseguirían a un profesional que se encargara de hacer las dietas más saludables, para no coger alguna enfermedad como Yosaku, y también se dieron cuenta de que un cocinero sería el más indicado para racionar la comida.

-Pues si necesitáis a alguien que cocine yo sé un sitio muy bueno- dijo Johnny.

-A ¿Sí? Y dime ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Luffy a modo de respuesta.

-Pues muy cerca de Grand Line, Zoro ya conoce ese lugar, la gente lo conoce por la zona del cetrero. Para llegar hay que ir hacia Levante. Rumbo al restaurante marítimo Baratie.

De este modo decidieron su nuevo rumbo, y junto a ello su nueva aventura.

Pero lo que no se imaginaban, es que esta aventura comenzara con un barco de la marina que recién acababa de atrancar en el Baratie. La marina al ver que eran piratas comenzaron a atacarles, por lo que Luffy se puso en acción para defender el barco, pero con tan mala suerte de que sin querer acabo lanzando el cañonazo al Baratie.

Como consecuencia de esto, Luffy se reunió con Zeff, el dueño del restaurante y para pagar el coste del arreglo trabajando para él. Mientras en el barco de la marina, el pirata que llevaban a bordo como prisionero consiguió escapar y entro en el restaurante ya que había pasado días sin comer. Pero al no tener dinero para pagar la comida, lo echaron del restaurante.

Mientras estaba fuera del restaurante, uno de los cocineros se fue a prepararle algo y se lo llevo afuera. Mientras Luffy estaba en el piso de arriba observando.

-Anda come.

-No necesito limosna. Yo jamás le he suplicado nada a nadie y no voy a hacerlo ahora.

-Callate y come yo considero cliente a todo aquel que venga a este restaurante con hambre.

-Gracias pero yo no acepto las sobras.

-El océano es demasiado inmenso, es horrible perder la comida y el agua en el mar es muy duro, lo peor que te puede pasar. Yo se mejor que nadie lo que es pasar con hambre. Puedes morir hoy por orgullo si quieres, pero si comes sobrevivirás y veras el día de mañana.

Con estas palabras, al final Jin se convenció para comer y cogió el plato y comenzó a comer con ansia. Mientras lloraba y agradecía la comida. Al ver todo esto Luffy estaba entusiasmado, había encontrado a su cocinero.

Mientras tanto en una isla algo lejos de allí. Kai se encontraba en el restaurante de una isla comiendo mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenía unos clientes.

-¡Capitán!- gritaba uno mientras lloraba- pobre capitán Buggy ¡Hay que buscarle!

-Ya lo sé Mohji. He iremos a buscarle- decía su compañero- maldito sombrero de paja, que le has hecho a nuestro capitán- decía mientras también se puso a llorar.

Esto último llamo la atención de Kai. _¿Sombrero de paja?_ Rápidamente recordó a aquel chico extraño que le pidió que se uniera a la tripulación. ¿_No se referirán a Luffy?_

-Todo esto es culpa suya y de Roronoa Zoro- siguió diciendo Cabaji.

_¿Zoro? Sin duda deben ser ellos. Con que han derrotado ha Buggy. Interesante, parece que no lo hacen tan mal después de todo. Pero eso no será suficiente para que consigan cruzar el Grand Line, sobretodo si siguen teniendo ese bote y siguen siendo solo dos. _

-También es culpa de esa asquerosa ladrona de Nami.

Esto dejo a cuadros a Kai. ¿_Ha dicho Nami? No puede ser ella, ella nunca se metería con piratas._ Se dijo a si misma mientras desechaba esa idea de la cabeza.

Cuando termino de comer, le pago al camarero y salió del restaurante. Fue andando por el puerto cuando de repente vio que un barco de la marina acababa de echar el ancla. Acto seguido Kai se escondió detrás de unos bidones que había junto a la pared. _Perfecto. Cuando se bajen, asalto el barco y les robo algo de dinero que se me está acabando, y también puedo robarles comida para unos días. _

Kai dio un salto y gracias a su habilidad pudo acabar en la cubierta. Pudo observar que allí no había nadie, lo que le era perfecto, ya que en ese momento no quería pelear.

Unos minutos después

Kai se encontraba en un nuevo bote, el cual lo había robado del barco de la marina, también había conseguido algo de dinero y comida y se estaba decidiendo en cuál sería su próximo camino. _Puede que vaya al Baratie, aunque este algo lejos._

Unos días después

Jin había vuelto al restaurante Baratie, pero no estaba solo, le acompañaba su capitán Krieg además de los hombres que había en su galeón. Jin tenía que llevar al capitán Krieg ya que este no podía sostenerse debido a su falta de alimento.

-Por favor podéis darnos agua y comida, pagare lo que haga falta. No recuerdo cuantos días llevo sin comer, pero por favor agua y comida por favor, darme un poco, os la pagare.- suplicaba el capitán Krieg.

Sanji se fue hacia la cocina. El capitán krieg se cayó al suelo.

-¡Rápido!, ayudar a nuestro capitán, ¡se muere de hambre!, se va a morir si no come enseguida tenéis que traer alimentos, ¡rápido!

Pero los cocineros recelosos de su capitán, sabiendo que este tenía una gran fama de estafador y cruel quisieron echarles ignorando las suplicas y el estado del capitán.

-No hare nada, no os hare nada ¡lo juro!, pero por favor darme comida me iré tranquilamente sin haceros daño, por favor ¡darme ayuda!

-Capitán basta, deje de humillarse, ese no es su estilo, no pide las cosas por favor, si hace falta se toma las armas.

-Lo prometo, tened piedad, dadme aunque sea las sobras, lo que sea, pero necesito comida, por calidad.

Sanji bajaba por las escaleras con comida y bebida y lo dio. Acto que el capitán Krieg agradeció y comenzó a alimentarse. Pero una vez terminado de comer cogió a Sanji por sorpresa y le atesto un golpe que lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Ha roto su promesa capitán!, les juro que no haría nada malo en el restaurante, y también me lo juro a mí, además ese hombre nos ha salvado la vida.

-Venga largaos todos de aquí, voy a quedarme con esta nave. Mi buque insignia se acaba de estropear, me hace falta cambiar de barco. Cuando terminéis todo lo que os voy a ordenar abandonar este lugar. Tengo en mi galeón al menos a 100 hombres muertos de hambre y todos han sido heridos gravemente, quiero inmediatamente comida y agua para ellos. Algunos ya han muerto. Y no quiero que caigan más. Haced lo que os he dicho.

Dicho esto Sanji hizo ademán de dirigirse a la cocina, a él le daba igual si después su enemigo iba a ir a por él. Se trataba de hombres que no habían comido en días y que estaban muriendo de hambre, al igual que el de pequeño. Razón por la que no podía dejar a alguien con hambre, por eso era cocinero para alimentar a la gente. Pero los cocineros no lo veían como él por lo que le rodearon y le apuntaron con sus instrumentos de cocina, los cuales eran enormes.

-¿Quién me lo impide? Ya sé que es un canalla, pero a mí me da igual. No me planteo si estoy haciendo bien o estoy haciendo mal, prefiero no pensar en lo que pueda suceder después de darles de comer. Yo solo soy un cocinero doy de comer a todo el que tenga hambre ese es mi trabajo, no debo esperar ningún tipo de agradecimiento. Tan solo debo actuar con mi conciencia e intentar ser honesto conmigo mismo y con mi profesión.

Los cocineros se negaban a esto e incluso intentaron atacar a Sanji y le acusaron de ser un traidor. Pero para sorpresa de todos Zeff se aproximó a Krieg con una gran bolsa de la cual había comida suficiente para los 100 hombres de Krieg. Este al igual que Sanji, no podía dejar a alguien sin comer, ya que el también paso por esa situación.

Mientras tanto, fuera del Baratie, Kai se aproximaba en un bote entre la niebla. A lo lejos pudo divisar un barco en el que contenía una bandera pirata que tenía un sombrero de paja _me pregunto si por casualidad este será el barco de Luffy. Veo que ha mejorado más de lo que pensaba._ Detrás del Going Merry pudo ver un galeón gigante el cual estaba destrozado _parece como si fuera un galeón fantasma._

Kai se fue acercando y gracias a su habilidad pudo distinguir una silueta femenina de cabellos pelirrojos que estaba apoyada en la barandilla para intentar observar que sucedía en el restaurante.

_Me recuerda a ella, tal vez… no, no creo que lo sea. _

**Sé que contiene bastantes partes de One Piece, pero el siguiente no habrá tanto. También me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión de que os parece que las incluya para saber si debo de evitar poner bastantes o seguir como hasta ahora.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez por leerlo y espero reviews :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, siento mucho la espera, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y este lo he hecho un poco más largo, espero que os guste!**

Kai acerco su barca hasta que quedara al lado del Baratie y lo ato al gran barco. Ella seguía mirando hacia el Alma de Merry, preguntándose quien podría ser esa persona, negándose a sí misma lo que pensaba. Pero al final decidió seguir con su propósito, por lo que se dispuso a entrar al Baratie.

Mientras andaba, pudo ver en uno de los cristales el caos que se había formado. No había clientes, las mesas estaban destrozadas y todos los cocineros se encontraban en un lado del Baratie mirando hacia la puerta con sus herramientas de trabajo en las manos. _¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?_

Se puso en una esquina de la ventana para intentar ver quien o quienes eran la amenaza, lo único que veía era a un hombre arrodillado en el suelo y a otro con una capa. _¿Quiénes serán?_ Recordó que detrás del Alma de Merry se encontraba un galeón gigante, pero no quiso ir a comprobar de quien era, ya que no quería ser descubierta por la chica que se encontraba en el barco. _¿Lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar de que están hablando?_ Por lo que se puso junto a la puerta para poder oír.

-Yo no conseguí llegar hasta Grand Line, pero ahora soy el más fuerte, ¡soy el capitán Krieg! Tuve el coraje suficiente para atravesar la ruta negra, fui fuerte y ambicioso. Desgraciadamente no tuve suficiente información, me faltaron conocimientos, te quitare ese maldito cuaderno, armare una gran flota de piratas y luego regresare en busca del One Piece, ¡yo seré quien dé por finalizada la gran batida!

_Con que el más fuerte, ¿eh? ¿Pero quién se cree que es?_ Pensaba Kai después de haber escuchado esa parte de la conversación, _¿Cómo puede ser tan prepotente, si ha tenido que volver con el rabo entre las piernas de Grand Line? _

Luffy se puso frente al jefe Zeff y señalando a Krieg dijo:

-De eso nada, yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas. Así que mejor dedícate a otra cosa.

_Esa voz sin duda es la de Luffy. Veo que sigue igual que cuando le conocí._ Kai se movió un par de metros hacia la ventana para poder verle. Se encontró a Luffy con un delantal blanco señalando y mirando fijamente a Krieg. Detrás de él, en las escaleras, pudo ver como Zoro y otro chico, de piel morena, pelo rizado y una nariz muy larga, observaban la escena desde allí. Kai sonrió al ver que esos dos chicos extraños que se encontró, seguían igual que cuando los conoció y que se encontraban bien. Decidió volver a la puerta para seguir escuchando la conversación. 

-¿Te crees que es tan fácil? Tú no sabes nada de nada, ese es un lugar infernal que ha sido capaz de tragarse una flota de 5000 hombres en siete días, ¿crees que tú vas a llegar hasta allí? Deja de decir tonterías o tendré que acabar contigo ahora, porque por muy niño que seas estas consiguiendo agotar mi paciencia.

-Entonces ¿a qué esperas?

-Tú lo has querido, ya puedes comenzar a despedirte de tu joven vida- dicho esto saco sus cañones del arma que tenía en los hombros. Kai se quedó asombrada, ¿Acaso iban a comenzar una pelea?

-¿Puedes solo Luffy, o quieres ayuda?- pregunto Zoro, dispuesto a desenvainar su espada. Mientras Usopp se encontraba a su lado temblando.

_Parece que no están de broma, yo diría que están deseosos de luchar, pero ¿por qué? Al fin y al cabo ellos no tienen nada que ver con el Baratie. _

-Pero si habéis venido, gracias pero no hace falta.

-Bueno si insistes nos quedamos aquí, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes, bueno… que se hace tarde… acaba con el antes de que anochezca- decía temblando, pero no pudo seguir con su frase ya que Zoro lo empujo y lo tiro.–¿Pero qué haces Zoro?

-Cállate y no tiembles tanto.

Kai tuvo que contener la risa, mientras se preguntaba porque habían cogido para su tripulación a un chico tan cobarde, y también se rio de la forma en que Zoro le había tratado.

A esto Krieg se rio diciendo:

-No me digas que esos son tus hombres, que un barco tu nave es una guardería.

-Oye no te rías que todavía me quedan dos más.

-¿Qué? ¡Ya me está contando otra vez!

_¿Sanji? También le ha pedido a él que sea su nakama, parece que este chico se lo pide a cualquiera. _

-Me ocupare de ti más tarde, ahora me iré y dejare que mis hombres coman- guardo sus cañones y se puso la gran bolsa en el hombro- todos los que no quieran morir, que se larguen del restaurante mientras los míos se alimentan, solo me interesa este barco y el cuaderno de bitácora de Zeff. No quiero malgastar energías, pero si lo que deseáis es morir quedaros aquí, seréis pasto de los tiburones.

Kai al ver que el capitán Krieg se aproximaba a donde estaba ella, se escondió detrás de la puerta nada más abrirse. Con suerte Krieg se fue hacia el otro lado, por lo que no la consiguió ver. Después de esto, entro al Baratie, pero nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que todos los cocineros estaban culpando a Sanji por lo ocurrido, pero todos sus gritos acabaron cuando Zeff exploto.

-¡Cerrar el pico idiotas!, ¿¡Sabéis acaso lo que es morirse de hambre!? ¿¡Tenéis idea de lo que es quedarse sin agua en el mar!? ¿¡Habéis sentido que vuestro estomago se encoge y se seca como una esponja fuera del agua!? ¿¡Habéis visto a hombres hechos y derechos llorar de sed para beberse sus lágrimas!? La diferencia entre vosotros y Sanji es que él si lo sabe y vosotros no.

Mientras decía esto, Sanji miro hacia la puerta y allí pudo encontrar a una chica rubia con mechones blancos, alta y con los ojos verdes. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a donde la chica.

-Hola damisela, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Sanji, veo que no os he pillado en un buen momento.

-Sí, pero no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, supongo que estarás hambrienta. Te preparare algo rápido fuera de todo este escándalo.

-Sanji, no hace falta, ya he visto que os encontráis en un buen lio, y lo primero es defender el restaurante.

-Te equivocas, lo primero es atender a una hermosa dama como tu.-decía mientras ponía ojos de corazón.

-Sanji, que te parece si hacemos una cosa, primero le pateáis el culo a ese prepotente, y luego ya prepararas algo. Créeme puedo esperar.

-¡Hola Kai! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- grito Luffy alzando los brazos y moviéndolos llamando su atención- Ya te has pensado mejor en convertirte en uno de los nuestros, es genial shishishishishi, contigo ya somos 6.

-No he venido a ser uno de los vuestros, ya te lo dije, yo trabajo sola.

-¿A ti también te ha dicho que te unas a su banda?

-Sí. Un día me ayudaron cuando se me acabo la comida y el agua. Ellos me encontraron y me llevaron con ellos hasta una isla, donde allí me fui por mi propio camino.

-Ya cambiaras de opinión shishishishi. ¿Y vosotros de que os conocéis?

-Kai suele venir bastantes veces al restaurante para comer, y de vez en cuando para trabajar.

-Mira Kai, ese que está ahí temblando es nuestro nuevo nakama, se llama Usopp, y tenemos a otra más, Nami, además de Sanji. Shishihsihishi.

Después de esto, Luffy le pregunto a Jin que era lo que les había pasado en Gran Line. Le conto que en una noche un hombre, el cual Zeff le consiguió dar el nombre del cetrero fantasmal, apareció en su camino y destruyo 50 de sus barcos, y ellos consiguieron escapar gracias a una tormenta que se desato. Oyendo esto Zoro se alarmo, puesto que su rival, el cual tenía que ganarle para conseguir su sueño y su promesa, se encontraba cerca de donde estaban.

-Es el hombre al que estoy buscando, por ese motivo estoy surcando lo mares. Ahora veo que mi destino se encuentra esperándome en mi camino a Grand Line, así debe ser, es el camino que tengo que seguir para encontrar a ese hombre.

-¿Piensas luchar contra ese hombre?- pregunto Kai.-Es demasiado peligroso.

-Eres un suicida, contra alguien así morirías en seguida- le dijo Sanji.

-Puede ser, pero no soy un suicida, decidí convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo y con mucho esfuerzo lo conseguí, así que tengo derecho a enfrentarme a quien me dé la gana.

-No olvides que yo también iré- le decía un sonriente Luffy.

-Y yo también, no le tengo miedo a nada.- decía Usopp todavía temblando.

-Eh, no digas mentiras- le dijo mientras le daba con la espada en la cabeza.

-Que pandilla de idiotas.

-Y que lo digas.- contesto Kai con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Mihawk se acercaba detrás del galeón en su pequeña barca, y ataco el galeón cortándolo y hundiéndolo. Haciendo así, que hubiera una gran cantidad de olas que movían muy fuertemente el Baratie.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kai.

-Tranquila, yo te protejo.- Decía Sanji mientras sus ojos se ponían de corazón.

-Espera Nami, Yosaku y Johnny están afuera con nuestra nave.

-¿Qué?- al oír eso, se apartó del rubio para ir detrás de ellos, haciendo así que Sanji se cayera al suelo cuando iba a agarrarla.

Todos salieron a fuera a comprobar que era lo que había pasado. Luffy, Zoro y Usopp escucharon las voces de Johnny y Yosaku, y fueron a donde ellos preguntando que había pasado y que donde estaban Nami y su barco. A lo que ellos respondieron que se lo habían robado.

Mientras Johnny y Yosaku estaban explicando a Luffy y los demás como Nami se hizo con el barco, Kai se fue acercando poco a poco para escucharlos mientras mantenía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que ir tras ella.

-Zoro, Usopp iros a por Nami.

-Déjalo, olvídate del barco, yo no pienso ir a por esa estúpida.

-No es por el barco. Ella forma parte de mi tripulación.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?-dijo Kai lo más serena que podía.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos los chicos a la vez.

-Claro- le contesto Luffy, el cual estaba realmente serio, algo que a Kai le extraño, ya que en el poco tiempo que había estado con él, no lo había visto así.

-Luffy, si ni siquiera sabes porque quiere venir con nosotros. ¿Y si es peligrosa?- comento Usopp.

-Me da igual la razón que tenga, es buena gente y si quiere ir con vosotros pues que vaya. De todas formas está dentro de nuestra tripulación.- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye que ya te he dicho que no me uniré a vosotros.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan confiado? Está bien, capitán cabezota, tu ganas.

Pero entonces Mihawk hizo su aparición, entre los restos del galeón. Zoro al verlo no pudo evitar ir a luchar contra él. Pero aquella pelea no estaba siendo como él esperaba, Mihawk con un único puñal, conseguía defenderse de todos los ataques de Zoro. Él era mucho más poderoso que el peliverde, y este lo había subestimado. Tan fuerte era su deseo de cumplir su promesa que ni si quiera pensó en ello.

Pero Zoro no se rendía, él quería derrotarle para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kuina. Pero Mihawk le clavo su puñal en el pecho, él creía que Zoro retrocedería, pero no fue así, ya que si daba un paso atrás, traicionaría a la promesa que le hizo a Kuina, lo que Mihawk reconoció como algo honorable.

Entonces quito el puñal y saco su espada. Zoro esperaba poder ganarle con un último golpe, pero Mihawk consiguió atacarle antes, hiriéndole y rompiendo dos de sus espadas. Zoro comprendiendo que había perdido y que Mihawk le tenía que atacar hasta matarlo, se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Mihawk se sorprendiera.

-Una herida en la espalda es una vergüenza para un espadachín.

Entonces Mihawk le dio una estocada, con la cual podría haberle partido por la mitad. Y Zoro cayó al agua, Johnny y Yosaku se lanzaron al agua para rescatarlo, deseando que siguiera con vida. Y lo subieron al bote donde estaban Usopp y Kai.

Luffy, al creer que Zoro había muerto se fue hasta donde se encontraba ojos de halcón dispuesto a atacarlo por asesinar a su amigo, pero Mihawk creyó que tenía que decirle algo a ese espadachín, ya que había conseguido su respeto.

-Aun no es tu momento de morir. Encuentra tu verdadero yo, el auténtico mundo, y vuélvete más fuerte. No importa cuánto te tome, yo te esperare en mi forma más fuerte, supera mi espada, ¡Supérame Roronoa Zoro!

-Está vivo, ya recupera el conocimiento.- grito de alivio Usopp. Haciendo que todos los que estaban en la barca dieran un suspiro de alivio.

-Luffy, perdóname por preocuparte, si no me convierto en el mejor espadachín del mundo, ahora tendrías un dilema ¿verdad?- Zoro levanto su espada, su honor había quedado destrozado, y no pudo evitar llorar por ello- Yo nunca… yo nunca… ¡voy a volver a perder! Hasta que lo derrote y sea el mejor espadachín… ¡No seré derrotado nunca más! ¿Algún problema con eso, rey de los piratas?

Después de eso, cuando Mihawk se disponía a irse, el Capitán Krieg comenzó a atacarle, pero Mihawk consiguió desviarlos y se fue en medio del caos que habían formado. Luffy les dijo a Usopp y los demás que se fueran a buscar a Nami. Él se quedó defendiendo el restaurante.

Así, Johnny, Usopp, Zoro y Kai se fueron detrás de la navegante. Pero su viaje no empezó siendo muy tranquilo, ya que por un lado se encontraba el malherido Zoro, y por otro estaba su capitán luchando contra Krieg, y además tenían la responsabilidad de conseguir que Nami volviera con ellos y con el barco.

Usopp y Kai intentaron ayudar a Zoro. Una vez haber terminado se quedó dormido, diciendo que descansando se curaría mejor.

-Este tipo está loco- dijo Kai.- Oye tú- dijo dirigiéndose a Usopp- ¿No tenéis un médico en el barco?

-No, y me llamo Usopp. Por cierto ¿por qué querías venir con nosotros?- preguntó Usopp curioso, nada de lo que les estaba ocurriendo tenía que ver con ella, y no lo entendía.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Chicos ¿Exactamente a donde nos dirigimos?

-Nami estuvo mirando muy atentamente un cartel de se busca de un pirata, Arlong Squaro, así que vamos directos a Arlong Park.

-¿Arlong? ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Usopp.

-Arlong es un tritón, es un hombre pez, vino desde Grand Line y ha destruido tras sí unas… 20 villas.- aclaro Johnny.

-¿Pero porque Nami querría ir a ese lugar?

-No lo sé. Posiblemente sea por la recompensa.

-Pero si son tan peligrosos, ¿porque iría ella sola?-preguntó Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaban para los cuatro jóvenes que se dirigían a Arlong Park. Aunque el viaje había empezado siendo un tanto caótico, después, poco a poco se fue volviendo más tranquilo. Zoro se estaba recuperando de la herida que le había hecho Mihawk, y los chicos se fueron acostumbrando a la presencia de Kai, además, también agradecían que estuviera allí, ya que ella se encargaba de cocinar para los cuatro. Por otro lado Usopp y Johnny se encargaban de pescar, mientras que Zoro, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba dormido.

Los cuatro se encontraban cenando.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Arlong Park?- pregunto Kai.

-No mucho, yo creo que mañana llegamos.- le respondió Johnny.

-Seguro que tenemos que ir allí, no es que tenga miedo, ¿pero cómo estamos seguros de que Nami se encuentra ahí?

-Eso solo lo sabemos yendo allí- respondió Zoro.

-Tiene razón-contesto Kai.

-Pero porque tenéis tantas ganas de ir, con lo tranquilos que estamos, ¿acaso no os dais cuenta de que se trata de tritones?-dijo Usopp tembloroso.

-No importa lo que sean, es orden de nuestro capitán.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso tienes miedo?- añadió Kai.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo tenga miedo?

-Pues estas temblando colega- le contesto Johnny, cosa que hizo que Kai se riera.

Esa noche Kai se quedó de guardia mientras los chicos dormían. Ella estaba con una manta y con una taza de café en las manos mientras miraba hacia adelante, y escuchaba a los chicos roncando. Pero para su sorpresa uno de ellos se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Si quieres ve a dormir, puedo hacer yo la guardia- le dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- le preguntó extrañada, puesto que ese chico dormía siempre que podía-. No hace falta.

-Oye, sé que has dicho que no es asunto nuestro, pero ¿Por qué vienes? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Crees que te voy a contestar? Vosotros vais por una razón, yo por otra. Eso es lo único que tenéis que saber.

-Yo lo he intentado, si no quieres cambiarme el turno de guardia me vuelvo a la cama.-Kai sin decir nada se levantó y se fue a acostar- supongo que eso es un sí.

Al día siguiente, una vez que estuvieron todos levantados, Johnny advirtió que ya no les quedaba mucho para llegar, y que sería ese mismo día, cosa que ocurrió después de comer. Usopp fue el que aviso de que veía tierra, haciendo así que los cuatro salieran a fuera. Johnny y Usopp miraban aterrorizados, Zoro estaba sentado dándole la espalda a Arlong Park, y Kai se encontraba apoyada en la pared, mirando atentamente hacia el norte. _Este lugar… _

-Ya se nos acabó la tranquilidad- dijo Johnny aterrorizado.

-Ósea que ese es el escondite de Arlong, el pirata tritón- le contesto Usopp trago saliva antes de continuar a hablar- ¿estás seguro de que Nami está en esta isla?

-Hombre no sé, podríamos ir a ver si el alma de Merry esta fondeado en alguna parte, así sabremos si ha desembarcado en esta isla.

Zoro se puso de pie:

-Vayamos a tierra.- pero lo único que recibió fue las miradas aterrorizadas de Usopp y Johnny.

-Pero porque tienes tanta prisa colega- dijo Johnny

-Eres un insensato, no te das cuenta de que aún no sabemos nada de este lugar. Primero tendremos que hacer un plan.

-Eso no es más que bobadas-Zoro se dio la vuelta y quedándose mirando Arlong Park y desenvainando su espada-. Luffy me ha pedido que le traiga esa chica, y eso es lo que hare, y me da igual a quien tenga que enfrentarme, en marcha.

Johnny y Usopp, cada uno con un martillo, le pegaron a la vez en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente y lo ataron. Cosa que Kai no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Pero al momento se volvió a poner seria mientras decía:

-Chicos, para estar seguros de que ella está en esta isla hay que desembarcar y explorar, ya es hora de que dejéis de ser unos cobardes.- los dos se miraron dispuestos a hacerle lo mismo que habían hecho con Zoro, pero ella se les adelanto.- Si intentáis pegarme con un par de martillos, lo pasareis muy mal, os lo aseguro. El que advierte no es traidor.

Eso hizo que los dos tragaran saliva aterrorizados.

Decidieron investigar el terreno desde el bote, y asegurarse de que el alma de Merry estaba allí, por lo que Usopp se quedó mirando con unos anteojos, y pudo ver el barco.

-Lo encontré, el alma de Merry está allí, ahora no hay duda.

-Mis sospechas son ciertas Nami está en la isla.

-Pues habrá que desembarcar.

-Eh, par de alimañas-dijo Zoro una vez despierto- desatarme de una maldita vez, esto no se le hace a un camarada.

Johnny y Usopp le ignoraron y se pusieron a mirar el mapa de la isla. Kai le miro y le dedico una sonrisa, puesto que la situación en la que se encontraba el espadachín le parecía demasiado gracioso.

-Tú no te rías y desátame.-Usopp se acercó a él.

-Aun estas convaleciente, hace poco casi te matan, será mejor que no te alteres.- Usopp le dio una palmada en la herida y reía- esta vez deja que sea yo quien se ocupe de ella. El capitán Usopp se encargara de esa ladronzuela.- dijo mientras se ponía en el extremo del bote- todo a babor, llevemos el barco junto al alma de Merry, en estos momentos me dirijo a una isla desconocida, creo que va a empezar la leyenda de Usopp el capitán valiente.

Pero a la derecha, en la isla, se encontraban tres tritones, los cuales los vio Usopp, haciendo así que perdiera toda la valentía que acababa de conseguir y se arrodillo escondiéndose muerto de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Johnny también arrodillado.

Usopp le señalo los tritones, y a estos dos les pudo el pánico.-¡Allí hay tritones!- gritaron a la vez.

-Larguémonos a toda vela.-sugirió Usopp.

-Vale.

-Pero tan cobardes sois que no les vais ni atacar, donde se ha ido esa valentía que acababas de tener de repente Usopp.-le dijo Kai.

-¿Estás loca? Son tritones, y encima había tres. Parece que toda la isla está controlada por el banco de tritones de Squaro, que mala suerte.

-Que lastima hemos fallado en nuestra misión de rescatar a Nami.

-¡Que me soltéis de una puñetera vez idiotas!

Los tritones vieron la barca y se disponían a dirigirse a ella, cosa que los cuatro pudieron ver.

-Mejor será huir.-le dijo Usopp a Johnny.

-Buena idea.

-¡Pero que vais a hacer cobardes!- les gritó Zoro.

-Al agua.- dijeron los dos cobardicas a la vez mientras se tiraban al mar.

-Eh, no os vayáis sin desatarme al menos.- pero ellos ya se habían ido, así que se dirigió a Kai-. Oye tú, haz algo útil y suéltame.

-Tengo nombre, y será mejor que también me largue.

-¡Pero desátame!- Zoro noto una gran ráfaga de aire que le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir dirigió la mirada donde estaba Kai, pero ella ya se había ido- ¿qué pasa con esta chica?

* * *

><p>Kai se encontraba en la isla, y lo que se encontró la dejo sin palabras. Todo un pueblo entero estaba destrozado, las casas estaban boca abajo, en el suelo había una gran marca enorme, como si hubieran arrastrado algo, y no había nadie en la calle. <em>¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?<em> Detrás de ella, Johnny y Usopp acababan de llegar a la orilla.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- le preguntó Usopp, pero no había tenido respuesta, ni siquiera se había girado para verle. Se adelantó para ver la misma escena que ella estaba contemplando- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Este es el terrible poder de los tritones?

-Se dice que los tritones tienen 10 veces más fuerza que cualquier ser humano.- explico Johnny.

-Tritones- repitió Kai mientras apretaba los puños.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Usopp.

Kai les miro por primera vez desde que se encontraban en la orilla, y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

-Chicos, nuestros caminos se dividen aquí, yo iré por mi camino, y vosotros deberíais ir a ayudar a Zoro.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-No es de vuestra incumbencia.- se dio la vuelta hacia el bosque- adiós, hasta la próxima.

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejar vuestros reviwes**


End file.
